


Of Signs and Flowers

by hopeful_wonhui



Series: Of Soulmates and Lifetimes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bestfriend Seokmin, Cute Mingyu, Gyuhao, How Do I Tag, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minghao is a part time teacher, SeokSoo, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, brief mentions of violence, cute minghao, it's fluff i promise, jeongcheol - Freeform, not heavy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_wonhui/pseuds/hopeful_wonhui
Summary: Kim Mingyu, a typical college student met Xu Minghao in an unexpected situation. One thing he learned about him is he uses sign language.(or where Mingyu went to a Language Academy to learn sign language coincidentally Minghao is a part time teacher)Caution: Slow Updates ⚠️
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Of Soulmates and Lifetimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Sunflower means Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu in his usual clumsy self got him in a situation with Minghao.

trigger warnings: brief mentions of violence

* * *

Mingyu's day is not starting without a single clumsiness. Today he bumped his head on the door frame while he was walking out of his room half asleep. It happens almost _everyday_ without a fail. He slowly made circular motions in contact of his head. 

"I swear I will find a witch to take off this clumsy spell they gave me" he groaned in frustration as he prepared his breakfast. 

He was always punctual. He never wanted to be late, so he he always go 15 minutes before his 7:30 morning class. Same routine everyday, prepare to go to the uni, stop by the cafe and take a bus. The repetitive cycle every day but today seems to be a special day. 

_"Hey piece of crap! Speak when someone is talking to you! Do you know how much this suit cost? I bet this cost more than your life"_

He never wanted anyone to be treated like a trash but he also wanted to mind his own business. The scene attracted some people but no one tried to intervene. It seemed like the man was someone who's rich. Mingyu cannot quite get a hold of the other person as he is standing back facing him. 

_"I told you to speak didn't I?"_ The man was now gripping the other who's visibly trembling in fear. 

_'Why is he not speaking?'_ Mingyu thought to himself

He moved slowly to get a better view of the other person. The world seemed to move in a very slow motion. The man had sharp but soft eyes, plump and red lips and all of his complexions appeared to be so perfect to Mingyu. Too perfect to be considered real. He snapped back to reality when he saw the man shouting at him. 

_"IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA SPEAK, MAYBE A SLAP WOULD WAKE YOU UP!"_ The man shouted in pure anger and irritation. 

He raised his hand and was about to slap the smaller figure. The last thing Mingyu knew was his feet are making his way to the scene that attracted more passerby's. He held the man's hand quick before it landed to the others face. 

"Excuse me sir, but it is not good to abuse someone such as slapping them in public."

The man was surely amused but irritation is still plastered in his face.

"Well who the hell are you!?"

"Uh, I-i am his boyfriend, and I apologize because he spilled his coffee on your suit. But sir, I think you don't need violence just because your oh-so-expensive suit was stained by accident."

He never thought he could talk like this to someone who is older than him. He took a glance at the other person who was in utter shock. The rich man was silent and speechless. He glared and pointed his finger at the other person as he spoke.

"You're lucky your _boyfriend_ is here to save you from your crap!"

The rich man rode his car and went away, he now faced the other person. Mingyu now got to see his whole face. His eyes that are damp with tears and his lips pouting. Mingyu swears his whole being screams cuteness. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry earlier but are you okay?" He asked softly so that the cute thing won't be so shocked. 

The man looked at him and he finally met the other's eyes. He fell into his gaze as if someone placed the whole galaxy there. Mingyu cannot comprehend how this person he's looking at is real. He was dumbfounded and starstrucked that he didn't notice the person showing him something. 

It was a note. 

_"Hello! Thank you for saving me earlier! I owe you my life for that! I am sorry for not answering your question."_

Now he gets it, he didn't talk earlier not because he was rude or he didn't want to speak. It's just that he really can't speak. 

"Oh, it's okay! I am also sorry for you know uh-" he scratched his neck and threw a shy laugh. 

The smaller figure in the other hand gave him a confused look. 

"Uh, when I said that you're my boyfriend hehe."

The confused look was changed into a smile. Mingyu swears for the nth time that this man is so beautiful. He was way out of his league and way to _perfect_. But Mingyu notice how his ears became red as he shyly shooked his head. And he had elf ears! 

He showed another note.

_"Uh, don't bother. Thank you again and I'm also sorry but I really have to go."_

He waved to Mingyu and slowly disappeared with the people. And with that Mingyu was left alone, with his heart racing and his mind puzzled with the situation he was in earlier. 

But Mingyu realized something, he didn't know his name.

[sunflower](https://pin.it/4h7QY9y)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sooo this is my very first fic so it might contain errors and so many more errors 😂 Thank you for being with me with this roller coaster of a story and I hope that you'll be with me till we reach the "The end" 
> 
> I love you all 💛
> 
> -hopeful_wonhui


	2. Honeysuckle means Deep Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao stayed with Mingyu and best friend Seokmin knows them both, even the rest of the group knows Minghao.

* * *

Minghao was briskly walking hoping to get away where he was as fast as he could. He was still trembling and his hands run cold. His vision became blurry, and soon tears slowly escaped his eyes. He can feel his head spinning so he immediately searched a possible place he can stay.

A cafe! _His favorite cafe_ Minghao was sure the odds are in favor of him right now, or maybe not? 

"Hey! It's you again! Wait, are you okay?"

Worry was evident from his eyes and his voice. But Minghao's condition is just. He forced a smile as the taller approached him. His head still spinning and slowly all he saw was black. 

Minghao woke up realizing that he is not on his favorite bed. He was in _someone else's_ room. The interior was instead cozy, the warm rays of the sun from the window jived in the cream walls. With intricate designs of small flowers and vines. The room had minimal furniture, and it smelled like lavender. 

_Knock knock_

"Hey, you're awake" 

Mingyu? Why is Mingyu here? This is his room? Minghao nodded in reply to the other. He was holding a tray with a cup and some fresh blueberries. 

"I-i uh, you fainted earlier- at the cafe. The hospital was way too far so I-uh, this is my unit." 

Minghao wants to laugh at the other. He was too cute while stammering. Minghao reached out to his phone and typed some words. 

_'Its okay! Thank you for helping me, again.'_

Mingyu responded with a shy smile.

* * *

Minghao was now sitting at Mingyu's couch. He scanned the sala for the nth time already. It's past 4 and he's still at his unit. Because of what happened earlier. 

> _Minghao stood up after he let Mingyu know that he's fine and he can go now. His mind agreed but his body said otherwise. Soon after he had managed to pass the door, his legs gave up earning a loud thug on the floor._
> 
> _'oof'_
> 
> _"Hey are you okay? I told you earlier that you should somehow stay and not walk yet."_
> 
> _He should've listened but as much as he wants to stay put, he doesn't want to bother other people. Especially Mingyu, he owes him. The man insisted to stay for dinner while his condition is not yet very okay. And that explains his situation right now._

* * *

"I've set the table up, come on let's eat. Don't worry I am not a bad person and I assure you that hurting will be the last thing that I would do."

With a flash, the uncertainties Minghao had went away. Mingyu is a nice guy, he just knows it. They ate silently, and to break the painful silence Mingyu spoke.

"Uh, I still don't know your name, is it okay for you to tell me your name?"

He asked cautiously without the other being insulted or uncomfortable in any way. 

He watched how the other person got his phone and showed him a picture. 

_Xu Minghao_

_23 years old_

_Business Management Student_

It was his screen wallpaper. He must've had it so that it won't be hard to introduce himself. 

_Minghao minghao minghao_

Mingyu repeated his name so that he will not forget it. 

"So Minghao, what ar-"

"MINGYU! I'M ALREADY HERE! WHERE AR-" 

It was Seokmin! 

"Minghao! How come you're here?" He moved his hands in a way that confused Mingyu. It must be sign language, but he never knew Seokmin knew how to speak with sign language nor how he knew Minghao. The began talking with sign language and Mingyu was seriously perplexed. 

"Uh, so Seokmin how did you know Minghao?"

Minghao took a glance at Mingyu and slowly smiled. He looks like he is solving an impossible math problem with no signs of answer. 

"Oh, how come you don't know Minghao? He's Jun-hyung's brother!" Seokmin said with a hint of surprise in his tone. 

"What?! How come I never knew that Jun-hyung had a brother! And my best friend never told me that he knows how to speak with sign language." He glared at Seokmin who is now laughing at Mingyu.

"It's because you never hanged out with us! You are always stuck in your unit doing nothing but school work."

_Ah!_ Seokmin was right, he is always here at his unit and never bothered coming out. It's just that he enjoys his time in. 

While Seokmin and Minghao's were talking, he took at time to marvel the latter's complexions. _H_ _ere we go again with his stares._

He took his time examining his eyes, how they turn into crescent moons when he smiles. How he thought that the whole galaxy was planted there. Then to his nose, his nose bridge to where his glasses rest. Then to his lips, his plump and red lips. His smile and how his lips are very much welcoming for a ki- 

"NO!" Oh, Mingyu said that too loud, earning two confused look. And he swears to God that Minghao looks so cute right now. 

"Why what happened?" Seokmin asked 

"Uh, nothing I just forgot my assessment that I have to do."

"Oh, okay and Minghao has to get going already. He cannot stay long. I'll drive him home, and come back." Seokmin presented as they stood up. Minghao looked at him and smiled. 

"Uh, Seokmin! You remember that you have an assessment tomorrow? I heard that it's very hard, maybe I can uh you know drive Minghao home and you review?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me Mingyu. Be careful on your way!"

"Bye Minghao! See you in school!"

They waved goodbye and went outside. Mingyu was relieved that Seokmin didn't question why he presented. Seokmin said that he lives at Jun's house which Mingyu knows. 

They drove to his house and quickly, Minghao dozed off. It was a miracle that they didn't crash into an accident because Mingyu just stared at Minghao for the rest of the drive, admiring and adoring him. 

It took a moment for Mingyu to realize, he was in love with Minghao.

[honeysuckle](https://pin.it/1fThJEt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I will try to update this everyday if time permits me! Heheh we got Seokmin today 😭 And more to come! 
> 
> Your kudos and comments means so much! Iloveyouuuuall
> 
> -hopeful_wonhui


	3. Lilac means First Emotions of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu goes into sign language academy and guess who he met!

* * *

"Minghao? We have arrived." Mingyu slightly wiggled Minghao's shoulders, too soft so that he won't even feel something. 

Mingyu spend a good couple of minutes examining Minghao for the nth time today. He will never get tired of watching him, whether he's asleep like right now or when he is smiling. It took him a minute to realize that he's becoming strange by doing this. 

His eyes are still heavy when he gazed to Mingyu. The guy was looking at him, his eyes sparkling. He stared at his eyes for an easy minute when he felt chills walking through his spine. He was flustered and broke the gaze. Mingyu did the same and spoke to break the awkwardness. 

"Uh, were already here."

"Minghao? Is that you?" Jun came on cue. They are really brothers, Mingyu thought. 

"Oh, Mingyu! How come you're together? Have you two known each other already?" Mingyu was confused, he got that question twice. 

"Uh yes, I ran into him earlier."

"Aww, do you want to stay for a late dinner?" 

"No it's okay, but thank you for the offer!"

"Okay then, be careful on your way home!" Jun sounded like a loving _mother when_ he waved Mingyu goodbye. 

He looked at Minghao and waved slowly and the other did the same. Their houses are not that far to each other, just a 15-minute car ride. While driving, Mingyu thought of the things he knew about Minghao. 

He's Xu Minghao, 23 years old and studying Business Management. He also knew that he is Jun's brother and how Seokmin knew him, and the fact that he can't speak. One thing lingered in his mind, why can't he speak?

* * *

Mingyu attentively browsed his phone that caught Seokmin's attention. 

"What are you so focused to Kim Mingyu?" Seokmin was obviously teasing him. 

"Uh- what? Nothing!"

Mingyu must've been so flustered that he didn't notice Seokmin getting his phone 

"Where to study sign language fast?" Seokmin bursted into annoying laughter and it pained Mingyu. 

"Are you studying sign language for Minghao? Aye Kim Mingyu, you like him don't you?" The younger nudged him teasingly and proceeded to laughters again. 

"What? I'm just interested in learning sign language, I mean it looks fun to know it."

"Okay, if you say so. But I kinda know this place, that's where I learned sign language too. Do you want me to give you the address?"

"Really? Yes please!" Mingyu was overly happy now that he knows a place to learn. 

* * *

Classes ended early today because of the suspension of classes due to the some school problems. Mingyu took the opportunity to go to the place Seokmin recommended. 

_Do Re Mi Linguistics Academy_

The place was cozy, it was not so big and not too small either. Its a 2-storey building that can accompany maybe 150 students? It's not lacking of rooms too and very spotless clean. Just as Mingyu would want it. There are some classes on-going, and now he is headed to the clerks. 

"Welcome to Do Re Mi Linguistics sir, what can I help you with?" Mingyu was beyond surprised when he saw a familiar person at the clerk's counter. 

"Wonwoo-hyung! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mingyu! I work part time here, you what are 'you' doing here? You are never interested in things like this." Wonwoo was also partly shocked at the younger's appearance. 

"That- I just want to enroll for a class? Wanted to learn something new." Great, good job at lying Mingyu. What can he do? Like he can shout to everyone that he's learning sign language for the love of his life named Minghao, obviously _not_

"Oh, okay, have you made an online registration already?"

"Yes, and I received the confirmation email earlier."

"Then, you're set! Your first class will start in 10 minutes. Here's your schedule, you can settle with the enrollment fee next Monday."

"Thanks hyung!"

He suddenly had this strange feeling, the room was slowly getting filled with some people, not that packed though just right. The feeling was still lingering on his chest, it's a mixture of nervousness and anxiousness and it's practically killing Mingyu. 

Wonwoo instructed him that he is in the class of people who are mute, some of them are also like Mingyu who can speak. A part time teacher who also can't speak was subbing their supposed teacher today. 

Some of language academies has sometimes two teachers, one doing the hand signs and one speaking. But now, as our technology advances too artificial intelligence is also made us for speech and the teacher works with the signs. 

Mingyu was sure that he almost jumped out of the window when he saw Minghao enter the room. He was that substitute? As much as he prayed it not to happen, Minghao noticed him. He waved a bit and Mingyu just nodded. 

The lesson went smooth, he learned about the basics like introducing yourself and letters. It was a bit tricky but, for a smarty-pants it's just easy to understand. The class ended and Mingyu gathered all his confidence to bid Minghao goodbye. 

"H-hi Minghao! You did great at teaching! Have a nice day!"

He turned his back away before the other does anything. Mingyu was feeling so hot and he can feel his cheeks to blush. He also bid Wonwoo goodbye and sprinted out of the building. 

Today was indeed a long day for Mingyu. He rested himself at the couch of their shared dorm of him and Seokmin. He was puzzled at everything that has happened in the past few days. After the incident with Minghao, his routine somehow changed. Like everyday, it seemed like his schedule always involved Minghao or maybe it revolved to him. 

Mingyu was also very happy that he ran into the latter that day. He wanted to make efforts so that he can be closer to Minghao, he was happy being with him, he was comforted by the latter's presence. He wanted to do the things he can to maybe get a chance to be his friend.

[lilac](https://pin.it/2Qhkr4Q)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! updated today and might update late again :(( don't forget to safe and wear your masks for protection. we also pray for the situation of other people in other places to be okay :(( 
> 
> meet me on Twitter!!! search for @seokmyungho08 and let's cry about gyuhao there!! iloveyouuuuall 😭
> 
> -hopeful_wonhui


	4. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Minghao went on a date and Mingyu being chased by a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeyyy!! it's here already! i was so excited to post this cause i miss writing huhuhuhu. chapter 4 is entitled ivy!! and ivy meanssss??? 
> 
> i hope you have fun reading!! 💓
> 
> -hopeful_wonhui

It has been almost three weeks since that incident. And surprisingly, Mingyu improved in sign language. With some errors and mistakes, he can now communicate with Minghao. 

_'Hey, are you free this Friday?'_ Mingyu tried to ask Wonwoo to test if he can somehow pull off communicating with other people, applying all that he learned in the academy. 

"No, I'm not. I need to bake a cake for Jun for our anniversary."

"You understood it! See, I can now talk to Minghao!"

Mingyu was so happy that Wonnwoo understood it. He himself learned sign language to communicate with Minghao too. They became almost a family, Jun and Hao's foster parents as well as Wonwoo's approve their relationship. 

Mingyu's class ended and but his nervousness still lingered. How is he supposed to ask Minghao for dinner if he is very nervous right now?

"Minghao! Uh-hi!" He showed a nervous smile, but he recalled everything he learned after a few weeks of studying. 

_Can I ask you out for a dinner this Friday?_

Mingyu took a quick glance at Minghao, who was very surprised with Mingyu.

He nodded in reply, and Mingyu felt his heart burst and his face getting red. He tried to hide his emotions but he was too overwhelmed now that Minghao said yes to the invitation. 

* * *

"You know, you have two whole closet of your clothes and now you're telling me that you don't know what to wear on a date? With Mingyu?"

Minghao felt his cheeks burn when his body brother mentioned _"date"_. He wasn't sure either if this is a date of maybe a treat?

"My precious brother, just pick the clothes that shows who you are."

He took his brother's advice and wore a white top and a pair of his jeans wrapped with a brown coat, matching the cold weather. 

_'Cafe Mon Ange, 5 PM'_

That's what Mingyu told him when he asked him for dinner two days ago. He arrived there at exactly 5 PM and a bit disappointed when he scanned the place and no sign of Mingyu. 

_'Where is he?'_ he thought as he took a glance at his phone. 

"Hey!"

Minghao almost had a heart attack because of Mingyu's sudden appearance. He face the new-comer, and to his surprise Mingyu looked so horrifying. _(what a nice hyperbole)_

Minghao scanned him, his shoes are splattered with some mud, his pants are not as clean as they should be and his shirt is so crumpled. 

_'Where did this guy came from?'_ he thought as he composed himself. 

"Uh- Hi! I'm very very sorry that you had to wait for me and now I look uh, like this."

_'It's okay!'_ Minghao tried to assure him that it's okay. They sat in a very disturbing silence. Minghao got for his wet wipes and slowly reached for Mingyu's face. He just felt the need to do it, the other looked like a big puppy that played in mud for a good second. Mingyu failed to hide his blushes as Minghao slowly wiped his face.

_'Now, what happened?'_

"It's not my fault, I was supposed to be here earlier than you so I did my best. I was walking to the bus station because my car is in the car wash and I'll get it maybe later. So there was this dog, it was not that big but I tell you, it barks like crazy!"

Mingyu looked like a big kid that was asked to tell what happened on his day, and Minghao thinks that it's cute. 

"So he was barking and I barked too! I don't know why I did that and suddenly it run to me and chasing me until I found myself in some muddy puddle. I was supposed to look good. And I don't want to disappoint you."

Why on earth is he pouting? He looks so cute and Minghao can't help but to smile at him, he wants to tell him that it's okay, that he doesn't need to do it, but it's just not the right time. 

_'It's okay! I told you earlier don't worry about it. You still look good!'_

The dinner went well, Mingyu talked about his life. They talked about many things like, when Mingyu was still in high school when he saw a ghost behind his door. Or when he got himself on a pole while walking and a lot of people laughed at him. He is so clumsy that he tripped on nothing and almost ruined his project he stayed up for 3 days. 

Minghao on the other hand, listened to him. He was so happy hearing Mingyu's stories. He was so comforting even when he was doing nothing. 

* * *

It's still not late so they decided to stop at a clothe shop. Besides his daily habits, Minghao loves styling and fashion. He was automatically on excited mode when they entered the shop. He showed Mingyu some of clothes that really look great together. In the end, he got Mingyu a white top and a very cute faded jeans. 

He forced Mingyu to wear it and now they look like they're wearing the same clothes. They hopped from one shop to another, Minghao getting ecstatic to everything while Mingyu looks at him lovingly. The sky already lose its bright hues and the darkness taking over. 

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Minghao nodded, oftentimes Minghao would decline offers like this even if it's a friend of him. But Mingyu made him feel like he had nothing to worry about. He felt safe with his presence, as if he never went through anything's that was traumatic. 

They reached the place, and Minghao can only be amazed by the scenery. It was a like a secret place, the ferry lights lighting the place. And the fact that you can see the outside was so breathtaking. The place was comforting like how he felt being with Mingyu.

"I found this place when my mom and dad are deciding to have a divorce. I was so lost at that time and I didn't know where to go or what to do. I strolled near the place and found this. I set up those ferry lights so that anyone who will come here will feel that they there's still hope. This was once a very dark place, but I was happy that it was now full of life."

They sat in silence, letting the sound of nature fill their ears and slowly watching the skies. He was right, as this place gave reminded him of hope, Mingyu assured him that he still has hope. 

Mingyu took a glance at Minghao, his eyes closed. He has a lot of things to know about Minghao. He wanted to know more about him and most of all he wants to protect him all of his life. 

_'I will protect you and I will never leave you even if it's means my life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessss, your kudos and feedbacks are very appreciated!!! iloveyouuuuall 😭


End file.
